


Weedboi species traits (Homo viriditas)

by MTOart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTOart/pseuds/MTOart
Summary: (This Document may be updated as more information becomes available concerning the species)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

  
Info: General:  
  
Weedbois is the ‘name’ given to a species of nature spirits who can shapeshift back and forth between a humanoid form and critter form. Weedboi is a gender-neutral naming but weedgorl is an alternative name. Nature spirit is the general idea, human gender ideas don’t seem to have an effect on the species.  
These creatures seem to enjoy human(oid) interaction, yet any WB has their own personality and interests. Their one common trait seems to be the concept of growing plant life on their bodies and most of them seem to have a tail and somewhat resemble their critter counter form.  
WB genitalia when in non aroused state seems to be neatly tucked into a pouch like fold between the legs, this seems to count for biological 'male and female' WB's  
Whether a WB has a penis, a vagina or in rare cases both seems to have nothing to do with how the rest of their bodies look. It seems as if WB's have a say in their own sexual design, some might even be able to change their bodyparts overtime, quite like trees shedding their leaves and regrowing them in upcoming seasons.

  
  
Trait list:

  
(If you'd like to make a WB yourself go wild, fan character weedboi AU's? 10/10 go ahead. I only ask that rare traits remain rare so if you make your own WB's only make one super rare one or at least stick to 1/2 rare traits per WB. Balance is key.)  
  
  


Misc/mutations:  
  
-Some weedpeople (mostly in amphibian or reptilian types) have an 'edible' tail. which can drop off and grow back.  
In very rare mutations these edible tails appear in non amphibian/reptilian weedpeople.  
A WB exists whos tail (when cut through) resembles the center of a citrus fruit.  
(Losing a tail in these WB's does not hurt the WB, in the usual type their tails do bleed and do hurt when injured. these won't grow back)  
  
  
Info: growing up  
  
Weedpeople come into being as 'sprouts/saplings/seeds/bulbs. etc' For any human at first these tiny plants might seem like any other yet eventually the tiny growths will start growing a large egg like structure under the ground.  
WB's are often born as their Critter part and have the instincts of survival counterpart their critter form.  
  
At adulthood WB's get their human form. This doesn't mean WB's have the mind of an animal, this entirely depends on their exposure to humanoids. Some might have 0 concept of human customs while others might understand language and culture the same any humanoid of that world would.  
  
  
Info: Shifting  
  
Most Weedpeople have control over their form once they reach adulthood. This means their 'energy' is divided 50/50 between humanoid and critter form.  
Some however have difficulty with their forms and their energy can be divided differently. Whereas most have full control these WB's might lose control over their form when sleeping (or unconscious) or on a timed basis.

Jellies:   
  
‘Jelly’ weedpeople have an almost translucent characteristic to their bodies and come in varying degrees of transparency. What these weedpeople seem to have in common is either their critter or plant association is based in transparency (Think jellyfish critters or translucent frog bodies or haworthias)   
  
These weedpeople function just the same as any other they just seem to be transparent to lesser or greater amounts.

Synthetics:  
Years of researching weedpeople have resulted in the trapping or ‘channeling’ of these nature spirits in synthetic bodies. Only a rare amount of experiments resulted in a successful channel. Usually Synthetics don’t last longer than a couple weeks as their spirit does not adjust to the robotic body.  
To change this bodies that resemble the biological form and allow for a channeling of the plant life the specific individual was responsible for increase the chance of a successful Synthetic.  
  
Channeling of plant life might be done through engraving in the body material, an allowance for holographic projection or the application of paints

  
  
  
Info: Hybrids  
  
'Ordinary' people can temporarily be 'infected' with WB traits if they accidentally consume a sprout/sapling/seed/bulb etc. These traits are usually digested by the human body within a 7 day period although in theory traits could stick long after if one would repeatedly ingest the substance. This has not been tested and it is highly suggested not to eat new growths in case malicious traits manifest such as edible limbs that might fall off and have no time to regrow.


	2. Weedboi character list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of people who have a weedboi ^v^  
> (This will be updated/edited whenever I feel like doing it)

Canon:

 **Canon:**  
Grass: MTO  
Barry: MTO  
Oats: MTO  
Moss: MTO  
Wild Mush: MTO  
Sunflower: MTO  
Lavender: Gayspacesprinkl  
Orange: Tappylappy2  
Pomegranate: Scoutgumby  
Dandelion: Scoutgumby  
Prickly pear cactus: Ink_Officially  
Matcha : Ink_Officially   
Dogwood: UrsaEros  
Snowclover: UrsaEros  
Rose: Ikissmonsters  
Cherry: Leafscreams  
Lemon: Dickorpancakes  
Red stem: Bunz_sunny  
Allium: Jhellkittyking  
Wild Strawberry: Scoutgumby  
Haworthia Cooperi: Scoutgumby  
Nightcap: Scoutgumby  
Tigerplum: Scoutgumby  
Raspberry: SmolHealyBoi  
Champignon: Labelphegor  
Peach: Bellumi Designs  
Gold Kelp: Bellumi Designs  
Haliptilon: Bellumi Designs  
Pelvetia : Arbokobra   
Ribes Rubrum: Demitsorou  
Coprinus Comatus: Demitsorou   
Blue Jacaranda: Demitsorou  
Blue Coral: Demitsorou  
Poppy: Demitsorou  
Blue Lotus: Benjii_1411  
fig: KaysPlayArt  
Pansy: heroicn0nsense  
Purple pansy celestial: Ridemytauntaun   
Actaea Pachypoda: Grxvrobber  
Clavaria Zollingeri: Grxvrobber  
Dictyophora Indusiata: TheEclipticPrince  
Atropa Belladonna: Noxcafess  
Bluebell: Cwinter6  
Banana: bunz_sunny  
Menthe: DickorPancakes  
Orange & Grapefruit: lizardbussy & noxcafess  
Mossy birch: ikissmonsters  
Myosotis: GayClubFA  
Purple pansy: ridemytauntaun  
Rainbow Eucalyptus: IndiIndecisive

  
**Homegrown:**

Peacock Fern: MarielleOnTweet  
Forget me not: Gayspacesprinkl  
Red Coleus: Thymonster  
Black thorn: Elithosillustra


End file.
